


Grandes sueños

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awards, Dreaming, Friendship, Gen, Humor, dream - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: El presentador entró y un foco le iluminó. Se dirigió al centro del escenario y empezó un discurso interminable. De repente, sacó un sobre.





	Grandes sueños

_El presentador entró y un foco le iluminó. Se dirigió al centro del escenario y empezó un discurso interminable. De repente, sacó un sobre._

— _Y las nominadas a la mejor vidente del año son: Vonda Scriven. —El público aplaudió—. Paula Pound. Mavis Patterson. Krystina Jacobs. —Más aplausos—. Kira Edwards. Sybill Trelawney._

_Las brujas cruzaban los dedos esperanzadas por ser las ganadoras, mientras abría el sobre lentamente. La tensión era palpable. El presentador hizo una pausa larga y desesperante, hasta que anunció:_

— _¡Sybill Trelawney!_

_Sybill se levantó de un salto, besó a su esposo, que tenía a su lado y se dirigió al escenario con lágrimas de la emoción._

_Se tropezó al subir uno de los escalones, pero se levantó con mucha agilidad y soltura. Ella era la favorita y se le perdonaba cualquier traspiés. Los nervios la traicionaban._

— _¡Por Rowena! ¡No me lo puedo creer! —comenzó a decir, con un hilo de voz por la excitación, mientras el presentador le entregaba el Ojo de Horus dorado—. No sé qué decir. Quiero dar las gracias a mi marido —dijo señalándolo entre la multitud—, Greg Wheelock, que ha sido mi mayor apoyo en mi carrera y a tener éxito. Te quiero. —Le lanzó un beso desde la distancia—. También a mis tres hijos, que sin ellos tampoco sería nadie. No me puedo olvidar de mi vecina Madeleine, ni de la otra, Elyse, Meg, Sarina, Opal, Heidi… Son tantas que no puedo mencionaros a todos. También quiero dar las gracias a mis gatos Calivanus, Smina, Marba, Saska, Turidagui, Whira, Cuque, Minkiargo y Brashule. Sin ellos, sin su apoyo, tampoco hubiese llegado muy lejos. Los quiero y a sus ochocientas pulgas que viven en ellos también. Son adorables, las amo también, pero son demasiadas y tengo poco tiempo para poder hacer este discurso. Por último, no me quiero despedir sin darle las gracias a mis tazas y teteras, que fueron ellas las que confiaron en mí desde mis años en Hogwarts. Gracias._

— _Gracias a ti, Sybill…_

_Sybill…_

_Sybill..._

—Sybill… —susurró Emmeline Vance, meneándola con suavidad—. Sybill, despierta.

La joven bruja abrió los ojos y se secó la boca de baba. Parpadeó varias veces antes de recordar que estaba en la biblioteca, estudiando Historia de la Magia para el examen de EXTASIS.

Suspiró.

El sueño era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Pero deseaba que algún día se hiciera realidad.


End file.
